The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
Challenges exist in that many existing systems do not take into account energy efficiency/economy in the scheduling of workloads/jobs. Given the rising costs of energy, such a drawback can have a serious impact on a business's budget and/or cause energy shortages.